Hetalia selfcest oneshots
by Lilyflower246810
Summary: A collection of Hetalia x Nyotalia selfcest oneshots. Ratings will range from K to M so I'm rating it M to be safe. Requests open!
1. Norway - Spells gone wrong

Warning! Suggestive scenes ahead! I warned you.

Lukas-Norway

Luca-Fem!Norway

Arthur-England

Rose-Fem!England

Vladimir/Vlad-Romania

Alexandria/Alex-Fem!Romania (she didn't have a name and there weren't any female versions of Vladimir that I liked, so I chose Alexandria)

* * *

><p>"I suppose we should be heading to England's house." Lukas sighed.<p>

"We probably should, or they'll curse us with 'the curse of English food and bad tea'" Luca smoothed her blue shirt and skirt and got up from her chair. Repinning the cross pin in her braided blonde hair.

"So, basically the curse of having the meeting at their house?" Lukas grabbed his coat.

Luca laughed softly, a ghost of a smile few else ever saw on her lips.

The two were alike in every way, from the cross pin, to the monotone voice, to the black magic, to the odd floating curls representing their nations fjords.

A few months prior, (in an accident that was completely not the magic trios fault in any way. At all. Period.) two parallel universes had collided leaving the world with two personifications, one male, one female.

After a week of pure havoc and panicking, they had all gotten used to the others company, and everything worked out well.

The two representations of Norway were currently in a hotel room in England, England hosting the meeting of the magical countries.

They had offered that the Norwegians stay at their house, but the two had politely refused. Not wanting to be given anything the English nations had cooked.

So hotel reservations had been made.

"We could blame jet lag and trying to get a new room and just skip out for the day." Luca offered.

It was a believable lie, they had been trying to get a different room that had more then one bed.

But apparently the hotel was fully booked, even though neither of the Scandinavians had heard anyone else on their floor.

"They'd get suspicious and offer to visit us." Lukas shook his head, but we could use it as an excuse to leave early."

"Alright. Lets go."

* * *

><p>The walk to England's house was quick, and before they could even knock, the door was flung open and Alexandria practically tackled Luca in a hug.<p>

"Luca! I've missed you so much!" The short haired girl grinned, her single fang sticking out from the rest of her teeth.

"Ja ja ja, get off."

Rose walked up to the doorway, making a small 'tsk' noise at the strawberry-blond girl, who's hat had somehow remained on her head.

"Come on in. Arthur and Vladimir are in the sitting room." The Englishwoman stepped out of the doorway and gestured them inside.

The meeting went as usual, discussing magical creatures, spells they had tried, spells they wanted to try, Romania whining about how much he/she hated Hungary, Norway making some remark about Denmark, and England shaking his/her head and sipping their tea, interjecting a remark here and there about France or America.

Then they got out spell books and attempted spells that may take more then one or two people.

Lukas and Luca were standing together, him looking over her shoulder at the spell book they were both studying, each hand resting on the table on either side of her as she raised her hand and made a small swipe motion in the air, the magic causing the page to turn.

The female magic trio may not have been as physically strong as their male counterparts, but their magic was a bit better.

Better enough to have stopped any damage from when they- *someone had caused two parallel universes to collide.

Taking a deep breath, Lukas closed his eyes, the girl in front of him smelled faintly of coffee, just one more thing about her that had made him fall head over heels in love.

Though, the peaceful moment was shattered as a startled Romanian accent yelled, "Look out!"

The two looked up just as a spell him Luca in the chest, knocking her back into her male counterpart.

"What did you two do?" Arthur yelled, running over as Lukas laid her down on the ground.

"It was an accident! Honest!" The two Romanians rushed over.

Luca let out a groan and her blue eyes fluttered open, "What just happened?"

"You were hit with a spell love." Rose said worriedly, "How're you feeling?"

"Thirsty. And my head hurts." She sat up and tried to stand, but her legs gave out and she fell forward onto Lukas, who caught her for the second time that day.

Sweeping an arm underneath her legs, he carried her bridal style to a chair, carefully setting her down as Rose returned with a glass of water, which was gratefully accepted.

"She hasn't gone blind, and she's still human." Arthur mused and looked her over, pulling her eyelid up to get a better look at her eyes.

"She hasn't gone deaf either." Luca slapped his hands away, "I feel fine."

"You should probably go back to your hotel room and rest." Vladimir said, all joking aspects of his voice gone, "Call us if anything's changed."

Lukas nodded, reaching his hand out to help the blonde girl up, "Can you stand?"

After a second of leaning on him, she took a slightly wobbly step, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He strode forward and placed an arm around her waist, steadying her.

He then heard snickers behind him, and shot the other four wizards a glare.

Alex made a heart sign with her hands as Vlad gave him a thumbs up.

Both receiving sharp slaps up the head from the Engands.

"I'll call you if anything changes. See you tomorrow." Lukas bid them farewell and they started their way back to the hotel.

The mix of cool fall air and the misty rain shower that greeted them seemed to help the girl to the point of being able to walk without leaning on him by the time they got back, which left him longing to touch her again.

They ran inside as the rain got heavier, getting under cover before the got soaked, hurrying to the elevator and hitting the button for the top floor.

As they stood quietly in the elevator, Luca suddenly slumped against the wall, eyes half closing and her face flushing a deep red that stood out from her pale skin.

"Luca! Are you alright?"

Lukas reached out a hand, but Luca shook her head and pushed it away, "I-I'm fine." There was another quality to her voice, almost making her words into a whine.

"The spell Vladimir and Alexandria hit you with must be taking effect." Lukas silently cursed the Romanians as the elevator dinged, "Here, go lay down, I'll take the couch tonight."

Once they got in their hotel room, Luca collapsed on the bed, curling up with a slight whimper.

Hearing her in pain set something off in Lukas, a protective feeling overwhelming him, he angrily grabbed his phone and dialed Vlads number.

"Hei Lukas! Cum e prietena ta?" He could hear the smirk in that fuckers voice.

"What spell did you hit her with?" Lukas hissed.

"Oh yeah, about that, Alex has been looking and I think she's the better one to tell you. Hold on." The Norwegian sat next to his female counterpart and stroked her damp hair softly as he waited for the phone to be handed over.

"Hi Lukas!" Alexandria said cheerfully, "How's Luca?"

"She nearly passed out in the elevator and she's curled up in a ball on the bed. What did you do?"

There was a snicker on the other end of the line, "Uh, is her face red?"

"Ja."

"Breathing heavily?"

"Ja."

"I think she was hit with a love spell."

"Hit with WHAT?" Lukas yelled, jumping to his feet.

"But, the thing about this spell is that it doesn't take hold until you're in prolonged exposure to a single person."

"Like in an elevator to the top floor?" Norway gritted his teeth.

"Maaaaybe." Alex said in a sing song voice.

"So, you gave her a spell that will make her fall in love with me. Why is she in pain?"

"She isn't falling in love with you, silly."

His heart dropped a bit, as much as he hated seeing her in pain, thinking she would return his feelings gave him hope.

Hope Alex just crushed with a mallet.

"She's already in love with you." The Romanian continued, "Besides, this spell is more of an aphrodisiac."

Lukas was frozen in place at the first six words, joy and hope filling him, then he registered the last bit, "Wait, did you say-" the phone was suddenly slipped out of his hand.

Without any warning he was pulled back onto the bed, Luca hovering over him.

Her cheeks were still slightly pink, and her eyes were half lidded with a spark of lust in her eyes.

She hung up the phone and tossed it on the bedside table before straddling him and trailing a finger down his chest, leaning down so he could feel her hot breath on his face.

"Lukas..." She whispered, unable to find any words for the feelings heating up inside of her, and instead, pressed her lips to his.

He pushed her away, "We can't do this." He rolled her off and got up, leaving her sprawled on the bed, "You aren't yourself right now. It's," he sighed, "it's just the spell."

There was quiet, and he looked back at her.

Big mistake.

Her clothes were slightly mussed from being pushed off and being wet from the rain, and her blue skirt, usually stopping a bit above her knee, was riding up and showing a bit of skin when her white leggings stopped.

Her face was in her usual emotionless expression with her lips slightly parted as she panted.

Lukas's face went red and he whirled away.

"Vær så snill Lukas." Luca moaned softly, "It feels so hot." She bit her lip and rubbed her legs together trying to ease the aching need within her.

"Nei." Lukas said firmly, "We can find the counter spell and wait until you're in the right state of mind, then we can-" he shook his head, what was he saying? This wasn't a matter of 'wait until later'!

Light footsteps approached him and two arms embraced his waist from behind, hands trailing up and down his chest with feather light touches.

He turned in her grasp, the small height difference making him have to look down at her. She reached up and put her arms around his neck, pulling him down slightly.

"Please... Please Lukas. I want you." She whimpered.

And that's all it took for the walls to break.

He leaned down and captured her lips in his in a fiery lock of unbridled passion, their lips moving together sloppily as one of her legs hooked around his waist.

"Jump." He ordered, breaking the kiss for that single word before he started placing kisses down her jaw.

She jumped up and wrapped her other leg around him, one hand tangled in his hair as she mewled and moaned as he sucked on her neck.

He carried her through the room, setting her on the bed and crawling over her, connecting their lips again in a heated battle of tongues and groans.

His hand traveled up her leg underneath her skirt, causing her hips to grind against him and her back to arch, pressing her chest to his.

"We should get you out of these wet clothes, you'll catch cold." Lukas whispered huskily.

Luca smirked, pulling off her shirt and casting it on the floor.

Just one of the many articles of clothing that would be thrown aside before the night was through.

* * *

><p>"So. You think they'll ever realize I was aiming for her?" Vlad set his tea down in its saucer and glanced at Alex, who was watching the rain.<p>

She turned to him, "Nah. But judging by the sounds before the phone hung up, I'd say it worked." Placing a kiss on his cheek she grinned, "Now for Arthur and Rose?"

"No. We have a room next to theirs. Dammit, we should have booked a room when we tipped off the hotel guys to give Norway the single bedroom suite." Vlad cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner. Then seeing his girlfriends raised eyebrow, added, "We'll get it before we leave. Which one should we hit?"

"Both. They're stubborn enough that it wouldn't hurt."

* * *

><p>[Romanian] "Hei Lukas! Cum e prietena ta?" - "Hi Lukas! How's your girlfriend?"<p>

[Norwegian] Vær så snill - Please

Ja - Yes

Nei - No

A/N: Hi! Lily here.

This is my first time writing fanfiction, and this is a gift for a friend, happy birthday Jessie!

Me and her could never find that much selfcest fanfiction, and most of what we found was kinda crappy. So, I'm writing this for her.

I may continue with one shots for other characters if I get any ideas, but feel free to review with requests!


	2. America - Baby it's cold outside

**[A/N]: I know I had requests and this wasn't one of them, but I'll explain at the end. Enjoy!**

"Well Al, I've had fun, but I've got to go before this storm gets any worse." Amelia stood as her male counterpart paused the video game they were playing.

"Aw, can't you stay over? It's already pretty bad out there." Alfred asked, glancing outside at the thick flurries of snowflakes.

"I'd love to, but," She pulled on one of her boots, "I really can't stay."

"Baby it's cold outside!" Her boyfriend said childishly, taking her hand to keep her from tying the laces on her shoe.

"I've got to go away." She laughed at his antics, pulling her hand away.

"But," He stuttered, trying to find another reason for her to stay, "Baby it's cold outside!"

"This evening has been," She sighed happily thinking about the great time she'd had today.

"Been hoping that you'd drop in," Al turned off the game that they had been playing, he had been bugging her to come over so they could play together.

"So very nice" She pulled on her other boot and grabbed her hat and gloves.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice" He took her hands in his.

"My sister will start to worry" She said, thinking of Maddie, and pulled her hands away once again so she could put on her hat.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" He sighed, before grinning and spinning her, holding her close like they were dancing.

"Your brother will be pacing the floor" She giggled, gasping a bit as he dipped her down.

"Listen to the fireplace roar" He whispered in her ear.

"So really I'd better scurry" She lightly pushed him away, regretting it, but needing to go home.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry" He pleaded, before going to the kitchen, "You want something to drink before you leave?"

"Well, maybe just a half a drink more" She relented, taking off her shoes and sitting down.

"Put some music on while I pour"

"Other countries might think" She bit her lip, thinking about how Olivia would give her a lecture on how it wasn't 'ladylike' to do whatever it was that she did, no matter what happened; if it wasn't acceptable in the Victorian era, England would scold her about it.

At least, that's how it felt anyways.

"Baby, it's bad out there." Alfred winced at the amount of snow that had piled up outside.

"Say, what's in this drink?" Amelia coughed at the first sip, not expecting the alcoholic taste.

"No cabs to be had out there." He said, knowing she wouldn't want to take her motorcycle out in the storm.

"I wish I knew how,"

"Your eyes are like starlight now,"

"To break this spell!"

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." He took off her hat and tossed it on the table.

"I ought to say no, no, no sir," She teased, as he slid closer to her on the couch.

"Mind if I move in closer?"

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried." She wrapped her arms around his neck as their faces got closer.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" He gave her a peck on the lips, but to his dismay, she pulled away.

"I really can't stay." She shook her head, getting up.

"Baby don't hold out,"

"Ah, but it's cold outside" They both said in unison as she pulled on her hat again.

"I've got to get home" Amelia pulled on her gloves and went to grab her coat.

"Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there" Alfred shook his head.

"Say, lend me your coat" She asked sheepishly, remembering that hers was still drying from riding through the snow on the way here.

"It's up to your knees out there" He draped a coat around her shoulders.

"You've really been grand" She gave him a quick good-bye hug.

"Thrill when you touch my hand" He groaned, kissing her quickly.

"Why don't you see" She put a hand on the door.

"How can you do this thing to me?" He hugged her from behind.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow" She sighed and leaned back into his chest.

"Think of my life long sorrow"

"At least there will be plenty implied"

"If you caught pneumonia and died" He said, completely serious.

"Al!" She exclaimed, laughing at his odd worries, "I really can't stay"

"Get over that hold out"

"Ah, but it's cold outside" She relented.

"Oh, baby, it's cold outside" They both murmured right before the power went out, causing her to cling to him with a yelp of surprise.

"Oh, baby, it's cold outside, stay and keep me warm?" He asked one more time.

"Fine, I'll stay." She whispered, kissing him softly and taking off her coat and boots once again.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: I AM SO SO SO SORRY.**

**I meant to work on the two requests I got, but then I got writers block, then I got sick, then I had to make up for my sick time at work, so I've been really busy.**

**Bit of a new rule for requests, you need to say the person/group you want a one shot for, a rating preference if you want, but then a little prompt if you can, even if it's one word. That would help tremendously.**

**Thanks for (hopefully) understanding!**

**-Lily**


	3. Russia - Silence (Don't leave me)

Russia x Fem!Russia - Silence (Don't leave me)

* * *

><p>The house was quiet, a suffocating silence thick through every room.<p>

It was a silence that could choke you, or drive someone insane.

Not a single whisper, not a single footstep, not a single breath- save one mans.

A crash echoed through the halls, piercing the dead air with a smash.

Glass lay unheeded across the floor from where the bottle hit the wall, the last mouthfuls of liquid left in it pooling across the wood.

Ivan sat at the table, glass in a shaking hand.

His breaths shuddered as mind tortured him, no sounds in the house to distract his thoughts, or direct attention anywhere else but the memories and pain.

No hushed whispers from the Baltics, he didn't hear Ukraine busying herself around the house; even Belarus had left, back at her own home.

They had all left him, everyone did.

_Except her._

She refused to leave him, even when everyone else had left his side, declaring independence, fighting him, his own older sister had left him.

He hated the violence, he really did, and he couldn't stand seeing his people get hurt.

Leader after leader, fight after fight, death after death.

The others were scared of him, they hated him.

_Except for her._

Times like this were when he drank, emptying a bottle, barely even wincing when the cold liquid burned his throat.

Snow heaped outside, frost covering every window and making the table cold to touch.

Though, that's not what made Ivan feel a chill run down his spine.

It felt at points like he would freeze from the inside out, leaving a bitter shell of who he hadn't been, but of who he wanted to be, of who he had failed to be.

But when he felt like this, she was there.

Just like he had been there for her whenever she felt like this.

He could even hear her opening the door now, stomping the snow off her boots and leaning her shovel up against the wall.

He didn't look up as her footsteps echoed off the walls, approaching the room he was in.

Drinking what was left in his glass, he let it drop onto the table, watching it roll. Ignoring the crunch of her boots stepping on the remains of the vodka bottle he had thrown.

The touch of her hand sent sparks through his arm, but he refused to look at her, turning his head to hide the tears.

_Never show your fear._

That's how he had been taught.

Her sigh was the only sound in the room as she picked up the glass he had dropped, placing it right side up before taking Ivan's hand and pulling him to his feet.

Still refusing eye contact, he stared at the floor as Anya pulled him along.

There were the watery boot tracks of his own when he came home in a hurry, mind too troubled to think of taking his shoes and coat off.

Feeling numb with every step, he was led up the stairs into his room, barely registering his lovers calloused thumb wiping away hot tears.

Sitting on the bed, it became difficult to hold himself up, both emotionally and physically.

As the stillness between the two became longer, Anya worried more, asking him what was wrong; pleading him to talk; begging him to just look at her.

When he finally turned to face her, he broke.

Sobbing into her shoulder, clutching at her coat like a child would their mothers.

She held him, whispering that it would be alright in the morning, her hushed words falling onto deaf ears.

He continued to let himself go, until the point where his sobs became nothing more than choked breathing.

Gently, she pushed him back, laying him down on the bed, getting up and turning towards the door as his vision darkened, too tired to stay awake much longer.

She was probably going downstairs to clean up his mess, but he couldn't be alone.

Not now.

He reached out with a hoarse plea.

_Don't leave me in the silence…_

_The silence hurts._

She nodded with an unspoken answer, lying next to him.

She watched as he drifted off to sleep, his eyes closing with much needed rest.

She closed her own eyes, humming a small lullaby until she too was clutched by unconsciousness.

_Don't worry. I won't leave you._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Guess who sucks at writing angst?**

***points to myself***

**So, I got a request for a Russia selfcest fic the same day I posted the first chapter of this story, and I've been a total bitch and ignoring it.**

**So, sorry about that!**

**This isn't even that angsty in my opinion; it's more feels-y…**

**So, tell me what you think, what I'm doing wrong, and any requests!**

**Next up will most likely be Iceland, and hopefully it'll be quicker than the last two…**

**See you then!**

**-Lily**


	4. Iceland - Blind

Iceland x Fem!Iceland - Blind

* * *

><p>MathiasMathilde – Denmark

Berwald/Britta – Sweden

Lukas/Luka – Norway

Tino/Tere – Finland

Emil/Eyja – Iceland

* * *

><p>"How are they so blind?" Mathilde groaned, collapsing onto the couch, paying no need to the fact she was laying on top of Luka's legs.<p>

"Who's blind?" The said Norwegian let out an exasperated sigh as she kicked the Dane off the couch onto the floor.

"Iceland!"

"Which one?" Luka put down her book, knowing Mathilde wouldn't let her read in peace until whatever 'crisis' was resolved.

"Both of them!"

"Why are they blind?"

"They just need to fuck already! It's obvious they're into each other."

"Why do you feel the need to butt into everyone's private affairs?" She sighed, before fully registering what had been said, "And my little sister isn't going to fuck anyone thank you very much!"

"Okay fine, but you gotta admit, they'd be cute together."

"Who would?" Tino, Tere, and Lukas walked in, the two former just having come in from walking the dog.

"Emil and Eyja." Mathilde shoved Luka's legs to the side so she could sit down, only to be pushed off again.

"I guess they would, but they don't seem the type that really knows how to start a relationship like that." Lukas walked over to the couch, Luka lifting her legs and setting them on his lap after he sat.

"Oh come on Luka!" Mathilde whined, "Sisters before misters!"

"Get over it."

"You know, I don't think either or the Iceland's have ever been in a relationship before." Tino frowned, thinking back.

"You know, all this proves my theory that they're gay!" Mathias called from the kitchen.

"She isn't a lesbian; that I know for a fact." Tere shook her head.

"How so?" Mathias walked in, half a sandwich on a plate, the other half hanging from his mouth.

"Britta told me."

"How'd she know?"

"Her and Berwald seem to have this 'gaydar' thing. They haven't been wrong in the past century, and I doubt they'll wrong now."

"Yeah well, I guess it takes one to know one."

"Takes one to know what?" Emil asked from the doorway.

"Emil, I want you to be honest." Mathilde walked over and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Ó kæri guð."

"Do you like Eyja?"

"What?" His cheeks went red, "No I don't!"

"Liar!" Mathias coughed.

"What's it to you?" Emil pushed Mathilde away and crossed his arms, blush getting darker.

"Just wondering really." Lukas said, internally smirking in only a way an older sibling can.

"So that we can give you advice and help you confess your undying affections." The male Denmark sighed dreamily.

"I don't think that's the best idea." Iceland immediately turned to leave, only to be pulled back.

"Nonsense! We can give you great tips!"

He sighed, "Fine. What do I need to do to tell her?"

"Now, one thing we need to sort out, do you want to be sober when this happens?" Mathilde asked, genuinely curious.

"Of course I want to be sober!"

"Okay, that cuts out the way me and Mathias got together." She mused, sitting on her counterparts lap.

"What- wait, I don't want to know. What about you guys?" The teen turned to the Finlands, "You guys were with the Swedens for a time while back."

"Don't confess like Sweden did." Both of them deadpanned in unison, "You'll come across as creepy and lose any chance you had."

"Okay. How about you Lukas? How'd you confess?"

"Well, she was kinda drugged-"

"GOD DAMN NORGE!" Mathilde laughed, "You were doing drugs?"

"No!" Luka seethed, "Alexandra hit me with an aphrodisiac love spell."

"You guys aren't helping at all." Emil started to leave again, "I'll be just fine on my own."

The room was silent for a moment, broken by two Danish accents.

"He's hopeless."

"I think he'll find his own way, it may take a while, but he'll find a way." Tere said.

* * *

><p>That night the rest of the Nordics went out drinking, the Swedens' and Norways' competing in rock-paper-scissors to see who had to stay sober and drag the others home.<p>

"We'll be back late, have fun you two!" Tino waved to the Icelands as he stepped outside.

"Please leave the door unlocked this time." Tere frowned, last time they had gone out drinking, Mathias wasn't sober enough to unlock the door, and had just kicked it down. Scaring Sealand -who had watched a horror movie before going to bed- half to death.

So yeah; not an experience they were eager to repeat.

"Yeah yeah, we know what to do." Emil rolled his eyes, "We aren't children."

"See you guys!" Mathias cut off the conversation, before glancing at Eyja and mouthing _"Get some!"_ To Emil, who promptly (but discreetly) flipped him off.

As soon as the door slammed shut, the two teens exchanged awkward glances, before Eyja broke the silence.

"I'm going to change into my pajamas, wanna put on a movie or something?"

"Sure, I'll make some popcorn."

About ten minutes later, a movie was in the player, popcorn in a large bowl, and Eyja sat on the couch in a white tank top and pj shorts that were rather… short.

"Emil?" The boy snapped his head up, realizing he had been staring her legs for the past minute.

"Y-Yeah?" He looked back at the TV, trying to hide the blush spreading on his cheeks from being caught.

"Why'd you flip Mathias the bird before they left?" She asked, throwing a kernel of popcorn up in the air and catching it in mouth.

"He told me to 'get some' while they were gone tonight." He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Eyja snorted, and they fell back into silence only broken by the movie, it was some comedy they were borrowing from America, and it kinda sucked.

The Icelandic girl scooted across the couch until they were pressed close to each other, causing Emil to glance over.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He asked as she put her arms around his neck.

"The movie's kinda stupid." She began to kiss his neck, eyes fluttering half shut, "And I do believe we were given clear instructions on what to do while they were gone."

He turned, pulling her into his lap, "I do believe you're right." He kissed her softly, her lips tasting like the popcorn they had been eating.

Her hands settled in his hair as the kiss became more eager, one of his hands trailing up and down her bare leg.

They broke apart with a gasp for air and Emil smirked, "How are they so blind?" He mimicked the conversation they had overheard earlier.

"They need to just fuck already; it's obvious they're into each other." Eyja agreed in a mock serious tone.

"Why- Is that an order?" The boy under her gasped dramatically.

"Depends, it is our three month anniversary." She leaned down, whispering into his ear, "We could do something… _special._"

He shuddered at the hot breath hitting his skin, "Sounds like a plan."

To his dismay however, she got up and started to walk away, only looking back when she got to the doorway.

"Well come on then, you don't them to find us on the couch when they get back, do you?"

Emil practically jumped up, hurriedly following her up to his room.

* * *

><p>Eyja groaned in annoyance at the light shining in her face, turning and cuddling into her lovers bare chest, hoping to go back to sleep.<p>

The door creaked slightly as it opened, causing her to stiffen and Emil's eyes to snap open.

"Little brother, time to- oh." Lukas's voice faltered as he registered what he was seeing.

"Get out." The teen sat up, running a hand through his hair.

Norway didn't waste a moment in leaving, closing the door once more.

"Crap, you think he'll tell everyone else?" Emil pulled his shirt on, handing Eyja her clothes.

"Well-" She was cut off by yelling from downstairs.

"TOLD YOU THEY WEREN'T GAY! YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS!"

"OH COME ON!"

"Yeah, I think he will."

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Ó kæri guð. – Oh dear god.

**[A/N]: Have I ever mentioned this is like, my OTP?  
><strong>**Well, it is.**

**So, to the guest that suggested this, I LOVE YOU.  
><strong>

**Next up will probably be Belarus!  
>See you then!<strong>

**-Lily**


	5. Belarus - Knives and fights

Fact: The two Belaruses didn't get along at first due to feeling their siblings were threatened, and when their protective side showed, they fought.

Like, a lot.

Fiction: They still hate each other.

The truth is, now that they're getting along, they've come to care for each other quite a bit.

Though, they still have their fights from time to time, but every couple does once in a while.

Most couples don't throw knifes, but everyone has their… quirks.

* * *

><p>Natalya growled under her breath, throwing a knife with a practiced accuracy; the blade spinning and cutting the air.<p>

Nikolai smirked, catching the metal between two fingers an inch before it hit his face.

Spinning on his heel, he threw the knife back, the woman catching it and rushing towards him.

He grabbed her wrist before she could slash at him, twisting her arm so her back was to him, "You caught me with that last time, it won't work twice darling."

Elbowing him in the stomach, she broke from his grip, turning and landing a cut on his cheek.

He let out a small grunt of pain, staggering backwards, quiet curses spat to the floor.

Natalya gasped, realizing what she had done and hurried over, taking hold of his chin to look at the cut that had blood running red over his pale skin.

"Nikolai, I didn't mean to do that, shit," Her voice was calm as she studied the wound, dragging him to the kitchen so she could clean the blood off.

"It's not bad. I'll be fine." Nikolai insisted, though he didn't try to struggle.

Truth was, he loved every second she touched him.

He loved how soft her hand was.

He loved her.

After she bandaged the cut, he pulled her close, nuzzling his head in her neck, "Мой дарагі, [My darling] what is it we were fighting about?"

"I don't know, recently we've been fighting for the sake of fighting"

"Shall we make up and forget about it then?"

"Sounds good to me."

The two just stood there in each other's arms, relishing the feeling.

"I love you." Natalya muttered, exhaustion from the fight hitting her.

"Hmm." Nikolai hummed in agreement, lifting her bridal style to carry her upstairs.

Setting her down on the bed and making sure she was actually asleep, he opened the nightstand drawer, staring at the small box.

_'One day… Me and her will be together forever.'_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Oh dear god I'm ashamed of this one.**

**If you guys ever think that something is too short or crappy go ahead and tell me/leave another request for the same pairing, I won't mind the criticism.**

**On the other hand, it was an interesting time researching the character, I mean, there are so many cool facts about Belarus that everyone looks over.**

**She can see ghosts, she's great at gymnastics, she prank calls Lithuania, and she watches the sunrise every morning.**

**Anyways, next up will be Romano, that should be up within ten minutes, I just have to do a bit for formatting and editing.**


	6. Romano - I chose you

Romano x Fem!Romano - I chose you

* * *

><p>Lovino and Chiara were sweet to each other, he was the perfect gentleman to her, she was soft and caring to him.<p>

There were the days they'd walk through the town, flirting shamelessly with each other.

But then there were the tough days, the days that would test both of their patience.

* * *

><p>The door slammed open, angry muttered curses filling the previously silent house.<p>

Chiara jumped at the noise, placing down the knife she was previously using to cut basil.

She was making dinner for her boyfriend to surprise him when he got back from the world meeting and she hadn't expected him this early.

"Lovino what happened?" She asked as he stormed into the kitchen.

"Nothing! Mind your own business." He snapped at her.

Chiara's eyes narrowed as she turned off the stove, striding forwards, she reached up to grab him by the ear and dragged him to the living room.

Ignoring his curses and struggling she pushed him onto the couch and crossed her arms.

"What the hell-"

"Don't you dare give me that you bastard!" She interrupted him angrily, "You can't just come in here slamming the door and pretend nothing is wrong, then you think you can get away with saying that to me. Now you better give me a damn explanation for this or so help me God I'll slap you into next week!"

The two green eyed Italians just glared at each other, until Lovino sighed and slumped forwards, putting his head in his hands.

"The meeting went bad again."

Chiara's expression softened, sitting next to him she began to rub slow circles in his back.

"First, there's _those_ three asking about us, and why I can't 'be that nice around everyone else' and there's that German idiot!" The male began to rant.

Chiara quietly listened, massaging his back as he went on about all the countries.

"-And then they say that it's Italy's turn to speak, and after Feliciano goes they just skip over me and move on! I'm part of Italy too!"

"Being outshone by a younger sibling is tough." She agreed, sighing and remembering the times she felt the same with her sibling.

"They're always talking about him when they talk about Italy, your brothers paintings and drawings are beautiful! Venice is a beautiful city! Veniciano this, Feliciano that! And then there's… me." His voice became softer, "I can't even come home without fighting you."

"You didn't mean it, and I sometimes start our fights."

"Yeah but even then it's because of something I did! Why do you even stay with me? Why don't you just go with my brother? He flirted with you that first day too." He pulled away from her touch, fully expecting her to get up and walk out.

"Same reason you don't leave me for Alice." Chiara wrapped her arms around his waist, "I chose you Lovi. Not your brother, not for your land, but for you."

He turned, pulling her close. The smell of spices from the apron she was wearing mixing with her normal scent.

"Come on, you can help me cook." She stood, holding out a hand to him that he took, not to get up, but to kiss softly.

"Why would I ever go to Alice when I'm the luckiest man in the world right now?" He asked, getting up and kissing her.

With a content sigh she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they pulled away, she looked up at him with a smirk, "You do realize we're going to go through this exact same thing when I have my world meeting tomorrow, right?"

"Or you could skip the meeting and go straight to the cheering up."

"No, I have to be there and you can't convince me."

"Is that a challenge?" Lovino scoffed, "One kiss and you'll agree to stay home."

"You're all talk." Chiara brushed him off, but then a second later relented, "Prove it."

And that's exactly what he did, with a slow kiss.

It was nothing fast, but Italians were known as slow lovers, and the kiss was taking her breath away.

Her eyes fluttered shut as he stroked her hair slowly, twirling one of his locks in return.

One of his hands slowly trailed down her side, rubbing small circles in the small of her back.

Then abruptly he stopped, pulling away and walking away.

Chiara shook herself out of her daze, "Hey! Why'd you stop?"

Her male counterpart turned with a smug grin on his face, "I need to change out of this suit, and since you're so bent on going tomorrow, I guess I can't stop you."

"You son of a-" She groaned after he went upstairs, walking back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

_'I swear to God I'll get him back.'_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: So, two updates in the same day! I had one of my roommates help me with the plot of this one. Thanks Susan!**

**So, there aren't any requests after this, so I'm either going to pick a random character or something.**

**Feel free to request anyone! Whether it be one character, or a group or characters, 2p, some weird AU, or whatever. Just as long as it's selfcest.**

**-Lily**~


End file.
